It's Raining, It's Pouring
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: "'You're disgusting,' Johnny stood up and felt claws on his shirt, 'don't touch me.'"  Nny/Psycho Doughboy. Hey, fandom, suck on that.


**_Disclaimer: Johnny C, Psycho-Doughboy, and Mr. Eff (C) Jhonen Vasquez. (The only owner of anything I will list. X3 I love him that muchhh) _**

**_Summary: Johnny likes the rain. :D That's all I can say. Oh, Eff and Psycho are in human form for the sake of fucking with Johnny. :3 Sadness and stuff. Psycho/Nny-crap. X3 I just needed someone for the end. Augh. I'm horrible. _**

* * *

Johnny stared at his television intently. The screen was black and he could see his reflection. He wasn't paying attention to it though. He was paying attention to the pair draped over his shoulders.

"Johnny..." The blonde one started.

"When will you acknowledge us?" The black haired one finished. Johnny grunted and shook his shoulders.

"Go. Away." He growled. "Get off of me!" He said louder. "Get out of my head! Get out of my house!" He yelled.

"We can't though!" The blonde whined. Johnny gave him an angry look.

"Is that so, Psycho?"

"Seriously, we can't." The black haired one sneered. "It's raining."

"Why not, Eff? What do you have against the rain?" He smirked.

"It hurts us." He smiled. "It would be a fun game. See how many times you throw us out until you believe it."

"Fuck you guys."

"Not tonight, dear boy." Eff snickered as Johnny shook and turned green.

"You're disgusting." Johnny stood up and felt claws on his shirt. "Don't touch me." He growled at them, though they didn't let go. They trailed behind him as he walked to the door. He grabbed his coat, opened the door, and stepped out. They squeaked and hopped back in. Without their coats they couldn't go out. What was the use following him anyway? "Good. Bye." He pulled the door closed and walked into the rain. He stood there for a moment, letting it soak in. He smiled. It felt good to be free from them, even if it wouldn't last forever. He started walking and found himself walking in circles around a square block. "Fuck." He fished through his pockets for money. He could take the bus. Coming up dry, he frowned. Apparently, he couldn't take the bus. He looked around for cover from the rain, which was starting to get cold. No dice. He frowned again. "Fuck." He sat on the ground and leaned against a house, getting a small bit of cover from their roof. "Yes." He said happily. As he dried, he kept on getting colder. Finally he started to sneeze. "No, Johnny. You don't get sick." He laughed as he sneezed again. "Dammit."

-At house #777-

"Eff, shouldn't we go find him? He's probably stuck somewhere." Psycho chewed on his lip worriedly.

"Let him figure out his own mistakes." Eff flicked through the television channels, ignoring the weather warnings that came up.

"I'm gonna go find him." Psycho got up and grabbed his coat. "Where's an umbrella?"

"To your right, three steps. Four steps ahead of y-What?" Eff hopped over the couch.

"He dies out there, what'll we do?" Psycho almost yelled.

"We'll have this place all to ourselves is what we'll do!"

"That made no sense..." Psycho shook his head. "And no! We won't! Master will reclaim us! How much fun would that be?"

"Look at this face." Eff pointed to himself. "Now, does it looks like I care about that, or Johnny?"

"N-no."

"Exactly!" Eff then jumped over and sat on the couch. "When you get back, try not to fall."

"Huh?"

"You could slip and fall." Eff said nicely. Psycho smiled. He really did care, just a little.

"Okay." Psycho ran out of the house and followed the path to the bus station. Johnny always went that way. He pulled his hood over his head but the rain still hurt his hands as he ran. "Why am I running?" He asked out loud. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't object. He slipped and fell at the bus stop. He cut his hands open, wiped them on his jeans and looked around. He ran around the corner and stopped when he heard a sneeze. He looked over and saw Johnny. "Johnny?"

"So you can come into the rain?" He sneezed agian and coughed.

"It hurts us. Not kills us." He sat next to Johnny. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt or something?" He noticed that Johnny was shivering, but didn't say anything.

"No. I just...stopped." He mumbled and sneezed again. They sat in silence.

"Johnny y-" Psycho stopped when Johnny had leaned against him. "Johnny?" He got a sneeze as an answer. He opened up his jacket and pulled Johnny up next to him. He shook at how cold Johnny was. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm not..." Johnny shook his head. Psycho pulled Johnny into his lap and wrapped his jacket around him.

"I'll get you back there in a minute. You're too cold to go anywhere." Johnny was so sick he didn't even protest.

Psycho finally nudged Johnny. "Come on. We need to get back." He helped Johnny up and took off his own coat to put it on Johnny's shoulders. "You think you could run?" Johnny nodded and they ran back to the shack. When they hit the porch, Psycho leaned against the door and sank to the ground. Johnny sneezed and knelt down to him.

"Sorry..." Johnny sat next to him.

"You shouldn't be." Psycho said weakly. "It's my fault for caring." He took Johnny's hand hoping he wasn't passing boundaries. Johnny smiled and wrapped their fingers together and leaned on Psycho softly. Johnny wasn't sure about what he was doing, but he was too sick to care. "You know," Psycho laughed. "Set aside all the murders, insanity, and ghoulish acts. You're not half bad..." He laughed again.

"And set aside you try to get me to kill myself, you attribute to my insanity, and you're not exactly real. You're not that bad either." He laughed too, along with a sneeze. Psycho leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. His face burned from the rain. He leaned his head toward Johnny instinctivley. He opened his eyes and smiled. Johnny was looking at him. "Uh..." He looked like he was trying to say something that he didn't have the guts to say. Before Psycho could say 'What' Johnny had pressed his cold lips to Psycho's burning ones. After a few seconds of being wide eyed, Psycho had the guts to kiss back. The moment seemed to last forever until a crack of thunder tore them apart. Johnny hugged Psycho's chest in a small amount of fear.

"Come on. Let's get inside." Psycho picked Johnny up bridal style and laughed. He walked in carefully, being sure not to fall. They saw Eff asleep on the couch, and snickered. Eff mumbled innocently in his sleep. Psycho took Johnny into his room and sat down on the bed. Neither were wet anymore, just cold. They curled up on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Eff walked into the bedroom Johnny used for his rare sleep, hoping to steal a pillow. He looked at the bed and smirked. "Took them long enough." He took a pillow from the bed and left to his place on the couch.

* * *

_**Can I hear you say hey, hey, hey!**_

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_Alright, can I hear you say hey, hey, NO!_**

**_Hey! Hey! No! _**

**_That's right. No. This was sooooo cheesy. XD I blame Avril on this one. Too many songs of hers were male-ified and I had to listen to them and this happened! D: _**

**_Well, I think it's cute! Ish... Okay just a little but shut up!_**

**_Whateverrrr. I needed to get this out though before I got too sleepy to write words you can actually understand. :DD_**

**_Oi. _**

**_R&R SO JOHNNY, PSYCHO, AND I CAN HAZ A BOOZE FUND! Pleaseee..._**


End file.
